An Endless Possibility of Maybe
by Ruse Featherblade
Summary: Whether it was the way she walked or the way she effortlessly brought blades to flesh, he liked her. And she was ill, chronically ill. The cure? Love perhaps. Not the kind that once radiated through her little brothers, or the hugs that her mother smothered her with. She was a Uchiha, and love would not come to her. But she was dead inside long before she fell.
1. Chapter One: The Beginning

(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story with the exception of my OC.)

Chapter One: The Beginning

A small frail girl stared out the large glass window and at the clear blue sky, a small smile plastered on her face. Her eyes swirled not with the wonder and curiosity of most children, but paranoia and fear. She shook ever so slightly and flinched with ever touch. "Akane-"The girl whipped her head around and met her mother's kind expression. "It's time for school." The elder woman smiled. Akane quietly left her bed and glided down the hall. Mikoto watched her daughters figure retreat downstairs and sighed, Akane had seen much more than what a five year old should have. She found herself often asking if she knew any other five year olds that walked silently.

* * *

Kakashi quickly jumped out of his covers and began his day as he would every day. He got up, he washed his face, he changed, he ate, and he began walked to the Academy. Today was nothing special, as was every day.

Like always he was the first one there.

He took his usual seat, up at the front, right before the teacher's desk.

"Alright, everyone settle down! I know you all must be excited but you all must calm down if you want me to announce the teams!"

There was a chorus of groans and cheers while a small handful of students remained silent.

* * *

"And finally, team 7 will consist of Hatake Kakashi," Kakashi lifted a brow at the sound of his name.

"Noharu Rin," a petite chestnut haired girl lifted her head, her short brown hair bobbing slightly.

"Uchiha Akane," the dark haired, pale faced girl made the smallest shift in movement but nothing more.

"And Uchiha Obito." The said boy appeared nowhere to be seen and Kakashi inwardly groaned, anticipating that this Obito boy was going to be a pain in the arse.

"You four will be led by a man named Namikaze Minato, does anyone else have questions?" Silence echoed the room and the instructor proceeded, "alright, your senseis will be arriving soon, please do your best to stay put till then." The instructor then shunshied out of the room. "Talk about making a flashy exit." muttered a boy somewhere in the back of the room. Kakashi looked around for his teammates and caught the eye of the brown haired one. She quickly flushed red and looked down. Kakashi mentally rolled his eyes at the thought of being put on the same team as one of his fangirls. He looked for the Uchiha girl that he had watched over for so long. She looked frail and weak, her bony arms and legs were covered by a thin stretch of porcelain, almost white skin. Her dark signature black Uchiha hair cascaded down her back. She looked more like a doll than a Kunoichi. He forgot about everything when she glared up at him with her ebony eyes. In them he saw pain, suffering, power, and coldness, the same eyes that he held. Everything was the same as when he first laid eyes on her. After having looked at her from the back, after criticizing her for months, he decided that she would be the most capable person in his squad, being that one was a shy fangirl and the other was someone that didn't even bother to show up to graduation. He slowly strode up to her and the room fell silent. Hatake Kakashi wasn't the kind of person to start a conversation, much less to a girl. "What's your name?" he asked briskly.

"If you were paying attention you would've known." She snapped back just as curt.

"I forgot." Kakashi have expected her to snicker, but rather, she answered.

"I'm Akane."

"Kakashi."

"I know."

And that was the first conversation between Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Akane.

(A.N)

So how is this story coming along so far? I've decided on making this story mainly Kakashi's and Akane's POVs. This is my first time writing a fanfiction so I know it's rather uneven. It would be great if you guys could review! I've also decided to make Kakashi and his generation only five years older than Itachi's, rather than ten. I'm also looking for a beta so it would be great if any of you guys are interested in that. See you guys next chapter!

-Ruse Featherblade


	2. Chapter Two: What Was Meant To Be

(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story with the exception of my OC.)

Chapter 2: What Was Meant To Be

"So now that you know who I am, why don't you guys introduce yourselves?" Minato smiled.

"We'll start from left to right!"

Akane gently elbowed the shy brunette next to her. Rin widened her eyes a gasped a quick sorry.

"Hhhhi, I'm Noharu Rin. I'm not from a clan but I do believe that I can still become a great shinobi. I like ssstrawberries and making nnew friends." Rin smiled before continuing, despite her obvious stutters. "Someday, I want to become a medical ninja, so that I can assure that my teammates will be okay!" Rin concluded her introductory speech with a wide grin. Her smile spread to Akane and the darker haired girl let a small smile creep onto her face. 5 minutes next to the girl and Akane knew that Rin was going to be an important friend. Minato also smiled and clapped, "That was amazing Rin, would you like to go?" Minato gestured towards Akane. Akane opened her mouth to speak but before any sound could have left her pale lips, an equally dark haired boy with rather tan skin crashed onto the roof of the building.

"My name is Obito Uchiha and one day, I'm going to become Hokage!" belted out the said boy. Rin visibly flinched while Akane did not react and Kakashi rolled his eyes. Minato smiled and said, "Oh that's wonderful, someday I wish to be Hokage as well!" Obito brightened and continued, "I'm also going to surpass everyone in the Uchiha Clan someday! They'll learn to not look down on me!" Obito proceeded to continue but Kakashi cut in, "And how do you plan on doing that when you haven't even awakened your Sharingan?" Obito grunted and spoke, "I'm only 9, it's only normal that I haven't gotten it yet." He finished off with a smirk. "Then how come Akane here, has hers?" Akane widened her eyes for a moment. No one was supposed to know. She then narrowed her eyes and glanced at Kakashi. "Well now that Obito has introduced himself, Akane? Why don't you go?" Minato cut in, lightening the mood.

"I'm Uchiha Akane, heir to the Uchiha Clan." Obito pouted. "I specialize in genjutsu and ninjutsu. I also plan on becoming a medic-nin like Rin," Akane smiled at Rin before going on, "and then joining the ANBU forces." Minato stiffened, despite somehow expecting her statement. "Hey, what's ANBU?" Obito questioned but to his dismay, no one answered. Akane continued, "I also wish to avenge a certain someone. That's all." Minato lifted a brow before motioning for the silver haired child to begin. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I believe that in order to become a good shinobi, we should be following the rules and not being tardy." Kakashi directed his last statement to a certain someone. Obito scowled once more. "I also believe that if you aren't suited to become a ninja, you should quit and not get in the way of your teammates." "Alright," Minato interrupted before things went too far, "Now that we are all familiar with each other, meet me at the third training ground tomorrow morning. I also recommend that you don't eat anything for breakfast." Minato hopped off the roof. Obito shuffled awkwardly to Rin's side. "Hey there." Obito muttered. "Hello." Rin smiled back. "So um, do you want to go get lunch?" Rin smiled, "Hm, that's a great idea! Kakashi! Akane! Do you guys want to go get lunch?" Akane seemed to consider the invitation while Kakashi shot back with a simple no. Akane looked back at Kakashi.

"If we're going to be a team then we should get to know each other. That way we can work on our faults and our highlights. We're going to need it if we're going to be going on missions."

"Hn, fine."

Obito went on, blabbering about the time he almost got eaten by bear, while only Rin seemed to be listening, and out of manners too. Kakashi felt like ripping his eardrums out. If he was going to be stuck with this knuckleheaded idiot from now on, he was doomed. Rin was okay, she didn't approach him the way most of his other fangirls did, but she wasn't going to be very useful either way. Akane on the other hand, he knew that she was going to be a strong one, and he wanted to get to know her. She seemed, so much like him.

"Akane." He clipped out.

"Hm?" she looked up at him.

"Do you want to train with me after lunch?"

"I don't see why not."

"Then meet me at the third training ground after lunch. The one where we're supposed to go tomorrow."

"What about Obito and Rin?"

"Obito's too busy flirting with her."

"That's kind of blunt."

"Hn."

Akane glided behind Kakashi, walking with the same grace and poise that he did. "So what's your story?" questioned Akane, trying to break the ice. "Weren't you listening?" A wave of déjà vu hit the both of them. "Your _real_ story." Akane persisted. "I'm not interested in telling you." He responded. Akane frowned. He asked her to go training with him but refused to talk to her, but she made no attempt to start another conversation. "So are you planning on laying out the land to prepare for tomorrow? Or do you just want to train?" He looked at her for a moment before responding. "Why not both?"

"Okay."

A little more than an hour had passed and the two had scouted through the entire flat of land, with the help of shadow clones, adding to list of things these two "genin" weren't supposed to know.

"Kakashi?"

"What."

"How'd you know that I have the Sharingan?"

"I saw_ it_ happen."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry for your lost."

"...what are you apologizing for?"

"I don't know."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Hn."

"It was mine; I was too weak, too weak to protect anyone."

"Then don't be so weak."

(A.N)

Hey guys! So I figured that it wouldn't hurt to write another chapter. I myself don't really like short chapters so I'm trying to lengthen the ones in my story. So how are things coming along? Not too shabby I guess. I'm actually kinda fuzzy on the storyline and ages so if anyone could clarify that for me it would be great! And I'm still looking for a beta so there's that. Until then, see you guys next chapter!

-Ruse Featherblade


	3. Chapter Three: The Infamous Bell Test

(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story with the exception of my OC.)

Chapter Three: The Infamous Bell Test

"Uh, sensei? I think you made a mistake." Frowned Obito, questioning where the fourth bell was. "I don't see what's wrong." Minato smiled. "But shouldn't there be three bells?" Rin quietly cooed.

"Here's your goal," Minato announced, "you all have until noon to get a bell from me. If you don't retrieve one, you'll be sent back to the academy." Obito scrunched his eyebrows and waved, "But what about the fourth bell?" Minato opened his mouth to answer Obito but Akane quickly cut in. "It means only three can pass." Minato gazed at the female Uchiha and smiled. "Your _mission_ begins now!"

Akane dashed into a dense pocket of leaves while Rin scaled a tree. Kakashi disappeared to his own hideout but Obito stubbornly held his footing, refusing to move. "I'll show you Kakashi! I bet I can get all the bells!" Everyone in Team Minato almost facepalmed but kept in mind that they had to be discreet. Without any warning, Obito charged headfirst to face Minato, only to be thrown behind the Yellow Flash. Seizing the opportunity, Akane flew from her hiding spot, charging with a barrage of kicks and punches and managed to graze one of the bells. She frowned as she leapt back noticing that she failed to actually grab one. Minato widened his eyes, noticing how close the kunoichi was but quickly dismissed it, expecting that she would have this kind of skill. His train of thought got cut off when he had to spin around to dodge a kick from the second kunoichi on his team. Minato noticed that while Rin wasn't physically strong, she was rather precise in aiming and timing. Rin exited his vicinity and was quickly replaced by Hatake who just like Akane, struck him fast and diligently. And just like Akane had grazed a bell, déjà vu swept in when Kakashi felt his fingers curl upon the surface of the metal ball. The four repeatedly rotated, trying to grab a bell, Akane and Kakashi almost grabbing one multiple times. Kakashi watched the other members of Team Minato try and fail to retrieve a bell, all the while, noticing that Minato went especially hard on him and Akane. Kakashi silently judged everyone's movements and realized that if he used Obito, Rin, and Akane, he would have a higher chance of getting a bell. Kakashi signaled his comrades over and in a hushed tone, he explained the formation they could use. He pretended to suggest teamwork and the team quickly ate it all up. Akane raised a brow, seeing his tactic but said nothing about it. Minato wasn't fooled either, but the fact that Kakashi was willing to work even just a little bit with his teammates meant that there was hope. The yellow haired ninja smiled slyly. The four young ninjas went to their designated position and awaited Kakashi's signal to strike. Kakashi raised two fingers and clamped them back onto his palm. The four then rushed to attack Minato in a synchronized strike. But despite the effort of all four children, none of them got a bell.

Noon swept in and the sharp scream of an alarm clock pierced through the air. Defeated, Obito and Rin dragged themselves towards the three logs used for target practice. Akane and Kakashi silently sulked along.

"If you all remember, my instructions were that you needed a bell to pass is that correct?" Minato stated. A mumble of yeah chorused through them all. "But I've decided to let you guys pass anyways." "OH YEAH!" Obito hollered, causing everyone in the field to wince. He smiled shyly after muttering a sorry. "But none of us got a bell." Rin humbly injected. "You all worked together to try and get one. It's true that in the shinobi world, accomplishing the mission is important. But it's also crucial that teams work together and show teamwork, and you all showed to me that you can be effective as a group." Minato smiled and gazed at all of them, landing his gaze on Kakashi who seemed to gloat ever so slightly. "You're all dismissed."

Before Rin could invite Akane for dango, she quickly mumbled that she needed to go home and disappeared into the crowd of civilians. Rin turned to Kakashi and he bluntly stated no. Rin deflated and sighed longingly. "I wanna go have dango!" Obito scratched his head and blushed. "I'm not going. I'm not that hungry anyways." Rin smiled back at Obito, knowing that the Uchiha boy could tell that it was a fake smile.

Who _was_ Hatake Kakashi?

Akane bleakly gazed up as she strode silently. How did he know that she had the Sharingan? Who did he think he was, using people like that? Shaking her head, Akane wiped all her thoughts and lifted the corners of her mouth a little as she opened the door. "Hi mom." Mikoto poked her head out of the kitchen and flashed a large smile when she saw her daughter. She quickly dried her hands and ran out to hug her little girl. "Hello darling, how was school?" Mikoto receded back to the kitchen where dinner was cooking. "Okay I guess."

"Onii-chan!" Itachi dashed out of his room and flew onto his sister. "Ahhh, no need to knock me over." Akane picked Itachi off and stood back up to ruffle his pristine hair. "Mhhmm!" Itachi mumbled in protest, swatting invisible flies, trying to pick her hands off. Akane genuinely smiled for the first time that day. "Shouldn't you be doing homework?" Itachi lit up and put his hands on his hips, jutting out his small chest. "I already finished it all!" "Akane why don't you go take Itachi outside?" Mikoto suggested, knowing how much Itachi adored his sister. "Sure." Akane felt a little warmer inside after seeing how Itachi practically glowed. Grasping her brother's petite fingers, she led him out into the courtyard. "Can we train can we train pleaaaaase?" Itachi looked up at Akane, pouting his lips slightly and making the best puppy eyes he could muster. Akane smirked and rolled her eyes. Not wanting to let her otouto down, she nodded, a faint smile etched onto her face. Itachi's eyes sparkled and he let go of her hand, running towards the training grounds. Akane put up a light jog, wondering when her brother had become so fast. Maybe it was just the Uchiha intuition. Or maybe it was just the way Akane started losing focus of her family and almost everything else.

(A.N)

Sorry for not updating in a while ^-^ Writer's block started chasing me and knocked me over… _bulliessss_ ;-;Anyways, I changed up their ages to make everything a little more fluid. Akane, Kakashi, and everyone else in their generation are currently nine. Itachi's also five years younger than Akane. I'd also like to add in that Kakashi, Akane, Shisui, and a handful of other students (you know who they are) graduated the academy at five, a little earlier than the rest, I'll clarify everything later on (hopefully I remember to o3o). In the meantime, do tell me anything that could use some fixing up. Maybe you could drop a review or so? I would really appreciate it. Constructive criticism is welcomed! And I'm also looking for a beta so that would be great as well! Welp, see you guys next chapter!

-Ruse Featherblade


End file.
